


Solivagant

by IneffableChaos



Series: Masters of Death [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Assassin Harry Potter, Established Relationship, Heartache, Knights of Walpurgis, M/M, Master of Death (Harry Potter), Minister for Magic Tom Riddle, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Ministry of Magic Employee Harry Potter, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Psychological Torture, Secrets, Sequel, Smut, The Deathly Hallows, Trouble In Paradise, Vampires, Wizengamot (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableChaos/pseuds/IneffableChaos
Summary: Thirteen years have passed since the defeat of Grindelwald by the hands of Hadrian and Tom. Tom is the Minister of Magic, with Hadrian taking the position of Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot.During the uncertain time of change, the Order of the Phoenix has risen earlier than expected against Tom's new regime with Dumbledore at the helm and new dangers lurk around the corner.Death has also started acting strangely...
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Series: Masters of Death [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195799
Comments: 145
Kudos: 358





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to 'Cacoethes' and if you haven't read it, this will probably make sense more so if you read that first. 
> 
> Welcome new readers and I hope you enjoy the path this takes. And, of course, welcome back those who have followed the first part avidly - hope you enjoy!

_Leaning over the bridge, he rested his elbows on the wooden structure although it was as ever a dull sensation. He stared down at his reflection. His raven haired was in its usual state of dishevelment and large, emerald eyes stared back at him._

_Despite the years that had passed, Hadrian knew that he looked barely a day over his early twenties. A mix of his childhood stuck in a small cupboard, lack of nutrition from what the Durlsey’s had...or rather had not fed him, and in charge of Death itself - there was little wonder why. Death had described it as a moment where the brain began natural deterioration. In short, Hadrian would be stuck in this body until he wished to die._

_Two years after graduating and getting involved in the Ministry, Death had brought him here to discuss ownership. The being had been evasive, but less threatening than before. Death had been silent over why Tom was never brought here to the river._

_Hadrian raised his head a little, knowing that he was no longer alone here. He straightened up but the being was already standing next to him and staring into the wide river._

_“Arcturus Black was your ally.”_

_Would he ever get used to that voice? That raw, grinding-of-bones voice that touched something deep inside Hadrian, telling him to run. “You did your duty,” Hadrian answered. “I don’t have the power, or would want the power, to interrupt the natural order of things.”_

_“How does it feel to lose someone to me, given your Mastery?”_

_Dark eyebrows rose. Feelings? “Does Death have feelings?”_

_There was a heavy pause. “I believe I once did. Answer my question.”_

_Hadrian blinked, letting the idea that the figure next to him potentially used to harness emotion. “It feels painful. We mourn, cry and celebrate their life...then we find a way to move on.”_

_“I took your grandparents. Your future self no longer has the opportunity to exist.”_

_He sighed. When had he told Death about all of this? Perhaps it was three or four years into becoming the being’s Master. Death had asked the truth of his existence and Hadrian had found no reason to hide or lie. Since then, it had forged a path of utter honesty between them._

_“Grandparents I never met in my previous life. I held no feelings but to despair over what that meant for my existence. I didn’t know if I would simply disappear.”_

_“How would you feel I took Tom?”_

_His stomach flopped uselessly. “You couldn’t.”_

_“That was not the question.”_

_His hands tightened on the wood, but felt no pain. “It would feel like losing part of myself. Tom is my only tether to this reality...the only face that is friendly and familiar.”_

_“You have forged many connections.”_

_“Tom is different.”_

_“Love?”_

_“I love him, yes.” He finally looked at the hooded figure. It seemed smaller than before, less huge and intimidating. Maybe it was just because he knew the being now. Its intent no longer was to scare Hadrian. The black robes were voluminous - textbook what anyone would imagine Death to look like. There was nothing human underneath the robes - no face or limbs. Everything was dark. “Do you think you have ever loved?”_

_“Yes.”_

_Hadrian frowned. “Wait...you have loved? As in - loved a human?”_

_“I cannot remember what it felt like now...too much time has passed.”_

_“Is this why you brought me here, to discuss emotions?”_

_“Tom has never told you that he loves you. Yet you still love him?”_

_He averted his gaze, glad that all emotion and feeling was dulled here, in whatever place this was. How did Death even know? The being was correct. Never had the words come from Tom’s mouth. Hadrian had uttered the words at the start of their relationship quite often, but over the years that had died down. Tom’s reply had always been a smile or a kiss on the forehead. So, Hadrian had just stopped. His love for Tom was clear...and perhaps Tom didn’t need words to describe how he felt towards him._

_“I know he loves me.” He bristled. “Did you bring me here to discuss Tom and I? We don’t need a councillor and you really are not qualified.”_

_There was a raw, grinding sound from beside him. It was not a word - perhaps a laugh or grunt? Hadrian closed his eyes. This was a weird experience._

_“I did not bring you here.”_

_“What?” He looked back, to see the dark, gaping maw of the hood staring right at him._

_“You called me here...not with words but with your will. What are you looking for, Hadrian?”_

_His words were lost as his throat clenched. What was he looking for?_

_“You are not ready.”_

_Something heavy rested on his shoulder, its touch deep and penetrating in its inhuman coldness._

*

Rubbing his eyes, Hadrian stared down at the pile of paperwork he needed to sign. What made it worse was that all of these were significant documents that required attention. The Minister was churning out new legislation, all of which would need to be passed through the Wizengamot for voting for or against. It would be his job, as Chief Warlock, to present the information in a neutral manner to the Parliament, with help from his Assistant. 

The door opened and the smell of coffee wafted into the office. 

“Good morning,” Cassius said, putting the mug of steaming coffee on the table with a flourish. 

A dark eyebrow rose. “You are too happy.” He reached for the mug and pulled it towards him. 

His friend and Assistant grinned, drawing the other chair away from the desk so he could plonk himself down on it. “I get to see you every morning.”

Hadrian ignored him, leafing through the wad of parchment. “Can we maybe ask Tom to calm down and stop trying to redesign the entire system in the most ridiculous time frame?” 

“That’s your job.” 

He frowned, taking the cup of coffee and sipping it. When he had awoken, Tom had already left. It gave Hadrian too much time to think about his visit from Death last night. Over the years, the visits had increased. Each time it left him with a sense of lethargy that gnawed into his bones. He no longer brought it up with Tom, as it was a sore point for him that Hadrian was Death’s choice to talk to. 

“Have you been sleeping well?” 

“I look that bad?”

Cassius gave a rakish smile, running a hand through his lustrous blonde hair that drew a lot of attention around the Ministry. Hadrian even swore there was some sort of underground fangroup dedicated to the youngest Avery, especially after he heard a small group gushing over the ‘news’ that Cassius was growing out his ‘golden locks’ and they needed to ‘update’ everyone. It was the Hufflepuffs all over again.

“Never,” came the upbeat reply. “Your shoulders are slumped and you rub your eyes constantly when you are very tired.” 

He cast a look at his friend and Assistant, seeing the concern wrapped in the layers of his usual sparkly humour. Cassius had come a long way in the past four years, since his rather public divorce from his wife. The whole debacle had taken the wind from the man’s sails, casting him into the vast sea of depression. Both of them were terrible matches for each other - cheating on both sides due to their different sexualities. Hadrian had been with him all the way, dragging him from some shady establishments in Knockturn Alley and then offering him the position working for him. Cassius had never touched a drink since; he threw himself completely into the work. 

“Anyway, what does today have in store for us, apart from that hideous pile of papers?” Cassius withdrew his diary from his pocket. “So, we have the Wizengamot session this afternoon for the voting of the Integration Act, which will be very interesting. Fancy lunch at the Font?” 

Hadrian grimaced. “Dumbledore will attend this. Are we ready with the research?” 

“Always. Which is why we need a good lunch, and you have no plans...so?” 

“Fine.”

A quill flourished the lunch into the diary, which would merge with Hadrian’s and the Ministry database so it would be blocked out. 

“I really don’t get the motive behind Dumbledore’s rebellion against this Act.” He plucked the file out from the box at the side of the desk. It was ridiculously huge, luckily filled by the Department of Law - newly formed several years ago with Hadrian at the helm. That Order of Merlin First Class came in very handy. That, and also being the bonded partner of the then-Deputy Minister also eased the process. 

“He has openly come out to say that it places communities in danger, especially from feral werewolf packs.” 

Hadrian shook his head, releasing a laugh. “Because these are ‘Dark’ creatures?” Dumbledore had given Lupin a job, but that was in the future, a future now lost. However, even in the future he had never openly used his power and prestige to fight for the rights of vampires and werewolves. Kids had to hide their ailments, or fear being ostracised. This wasn’t the same Dumbledore from the time he knew, anymore. Albus Dumbledore had quit his position of Hogwarts, especially after Dippet retired and was replaced by Gregory Selwyn. Since then, he was openly opposed to everything Tom did. 

“Dark and dangerous. He is digging up all cases regarding werewolf and vampire cases especially.” Cassius shrugged. “We have all of the counter-arguments and I’ve done the usual legwork of chasing support.”

“I know you have, Cass. I just don’t trust Dumbledore.” He leaned back in his chair and took a long sip of coffee, allowing the warmth to flood into his bones. “He is tricky and he isn’t stupid.” 

“The Minister can hold this.” 

“I know.” 

“You don’t think so?” 

Hadrian huffed, resting back in his chair. “I don’t trust Dumbledore,” he repeated. 

At the knock on the door, Hadrian flicked his fingers and it swung open. Griselda Marchbanks strode in, a professional smile on her face as she clasped a folder against her chest. 

“Chief, Assistant,” she greeted. “I hope I am not interrupting?” 

“No, please continue Madam.”

She nodded, short grey hair swaying over her forehead. “I have the reports from Mr Malfoy about the upcoming trial of Rubeus Hagrid. He would like us to look through them as fresh eyes and I have already added my annotations to the notes.” 

Hadrian froze, eyes fixed on the file that was carefully placed on his desk. In elegant silver script read:

_Records pertaining to the trial of:_

_Rubeus Hagrid_

Despite all the years that passed, it still made him feel strange when he came across a name that he knew, a person who he remembered. Nothing would take away from him the moment that Hagrid arrived to take him away from the Dursley’s or the memory of that pig’s tail spiralling out of Dudley’s trousers. Hagrid had always been there - a friendly face. It pained him to see that name written down on the trial list because he knew just how kind and big-hearted the man was. 

He had left Hogwarts with Dumbledore, still Dumbledore’s man in this time period. It was times like these that the memories he held of the future became a burden. They were too heavy and too painful to manage. No one remembered him. Hagrid would not remember bringing Harry to Diagon Alley or sharing the joy of Norbert’s birth. 

“Hadrian?” 

He blinked, eyes refocusing. “Sorry.” Hadrian looked up at Marchbanks. “Thank you. I will return them to Abraxas.” 

The woman excused herself and left the room. 

“Are you sure you are alright?” Cassius asked. 

“Yes, fine.” He pushed the file away. Often Abraxas called in these favours, as the Head of Law, especially when he had a big case like this. Also, Hagrid was an assumed member of the Order of the Phoenix. Dumbledore’s rebellion group against the Ministry. 

Too many memories…

His fingers dug into his temple, trying to burrow into the ache that had rooted there. “Let’s go through today.” 

*

_What are you looking for_?

Up in the Chief Warlock’s chair, those words bounced around the confined space of his mind. A slightly tanned finger tapped silently on the carved, wooden arm. Emerald eyes scanned the Wizengamot who filed in in their traditional plum robes. Would they ever not remind him of being here as a young teenager and the threat of his future, after the accusation of ‘underage magic’? There had been so much change in the Department, that the members had wanted to hold onto such a tradition. If robes made it easier for restructure, who was he to turn that down?

Dinner with Cassius had been a nice distraction from his crap mood all morning. Time with him was just always so easy. The conversation flowed and in some ways, it reminded him of spending time with Ron - given a lot of their focus was on quidditch. However, in a lot of the ways it was not like being with Ron. Sometimes, it often felt like they were on a date and Hadrian (at times) even got lost in that idea. It was just too easy. Cassius was handsome and he knew exactly how his lips felt and his passion tasted. 

_What are you looking for?_

There was no way that Hadrian had called Death. Why would he have done that? To discuss his love life? 

His fingers curled around the arm of the chair. 

Who even knew that Death used to love? That only posed more questions. Was the being capable of emotion? Of human emotion? 

The headache bloomed back in his right temple. Hadrian’s attention was soon captured by the guest speakers that had filtered into the rows opposite the Wizengamot, with the Speaker’s Floor between them. One especially caught his attention - Sanguini. The pale man had not aged at all since he had first seen him, as a student at Hogwarts. The vampire had aided Tom in saving him from Grindelwald. This was the other end of the deal - this Integration Act. No more ‘Dangerous Creatures Act’, they would be free to come back into society during periods of change with a slow integration. Initially, Sanguini had wanted Hadrian, but Tom had completely dismissed the idea. So, this was the deal they agreed on. Tom had worked tirelessly with the different factions and it had taken years of propaganda, as well as a huge amount of lobbying with Wizengamot members during parties and dinners, to get this to this point. 

Hadrian thought it was ridiculous that Sanguini would want him. It was clear the vampire had been baiting Tom. This deal was more important. 

Sanguini slowly lowered his head to a nod, dark eyes not leaving Hadrian’s face across the room. A smile curved thin lips. 

In response, he gave a quick nod and averted his attention to the Floor, which was currently empty. Public speaking didn’t bother him anymore, not for a long time now but the work of the Chief Warlock was intense. Had he ever liked it? His days were filled with paperwork and working with the different members to ease Tom’s new policies. 

Hadrian’s fingers brushed over the silver stitching on his robes, over his chest. A large ‘CW’ stated his position, with the smaller stitching - Hadrian Riddle-Peverell. 

His head snapped up, heart thumping into his ribs. His scar warmed to a low burn that did not even come close to pain...soul tugging as if longing to find its other half, which was right in a macabre way. 

Tom strode in. 

As usual, his presence commanded attention from everyone in the room. His magic wrapped around him with an aura that drew people in, like flies in a web. Age had blessed him and made the Minister’s job much easier. It wasn’t just his magic that people were attracted to. His perfectly coiffed hair and the finely chiselled planes of his face helped with that. 

Those cinnamon eyes rose and instantly found Hadrian’s. 

Hadrian drew in a quick, shallow breath but it was all gone in a moment. Tom greeted Abraxas as their friend came down the raised rows to meet him, and take him to his seat. 

All he could do was watch as the Minister took his time in acknowledging those around him, as he took his position in a guest seat at the bottom, near to the Speaker’s Floor for his speech. It was another layer of manipulation. Tom had taken away the power of the Minister running the Wizengamot, as a show of the restructuring and ‘independence’ of the Parliament. However, it was his husband to take the role of Chief Warlock…’independently’ voted in by the Wizengamot themselves. 

To have Tom just a few rows in front was difficult, especially when his soul felt this conflicted and his scar warmed. He could not help but focus on how Tom laughed at people’s remarks and how easily he conversed with them all. 

_Just look at me_.

Hadrian ignored the ache in his chest. He stood up and everyone fell silent. Time to begin. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A massive thank you for all of the comments on Chapter 1! I'm glad that you like the beginning, and hope I can continue to deliver as this story progresses. 
> 
> Please, let me know what you think. 
> 
> Warning: smut and torture

“The look on Dumbledore’s face…” Elias Nott sighed, dark eyes gleaming. His hair, once shaggy, was styled and curled on his broadened shoulders. “It really was spectacular.”

A tittering of laughs rose from the table in between sips of expensive wine. 

Dumbledore had made an intensive counter-argument to the Integration Act. It wasn’t a complete stance against it, but a series of amendments that would protect communities against the Dark Creatures. His ideas surrounding werewolves boiled down to detailing how brutal they were, and how they ‘infected’ others who were unwilling to their lives. The wizard had brought a victim to take the floor, making a heartened plea. Nevertheless, Tom had been prepared for this. Fenrir Greyback - a young Alpha of a large pack - had detailed to the Wizenagmot all of the safety measures and actually how their new living arrangements made it possible to explore research and they had already had a litter of human-werewolf cubs. 

Seeing Greyback, who had been healthy and sincere, had really nailed it home to Hadrian just how much things had changed. He had heard the reports about the flourishing colonies but when it was presented like this… 

“I just cannot believe some still voted for that old fool’s amendments,” Adelia said. She sat next to her husband, Abraxas Malfoy. Their parents had cancelled prior marriage contracts when both of them had secured Second Class Order of Merlin awards. 

“The Weasleys and Longbottoms will always be behind him. Though, their positions of the Wizengamot could possibly be challenged,” Avery said, on Hadrian’s right.

“Get it done then.” Tom’s voice cut through the table, silencing everyone. However, a smirk soon curved those lips. “It was our biggest majority yet. We made this happen.” Cinnamon eyes caught emerald across the long span of the dining room. 

Tom had been amazing at the Wizengamot. His presence captivated everyone, with his confident words and his measured expression. Hadrian had struggled to take his eyes off of him, drinking in the sight of his husband surrounded by all these people that followed his vision. A vision that he had also helped create. 

Hadrian’s breath caught and to divert his feelings, he raised his glass. “To all of us.” 

“To the Knights!” came the responding chorus. Clinking of glasses filled the room. 

He hoped it really was changing for the better. It would never be like the future he had once known but that had been corrupt in so many ways. Magic was controlled and explored in so much more depth, with the introduction of Primary education. That had been an imperative move with the assimilation of young Muggleborns into the Wizarding community. If Hermione was ever born in this timeline, then she would be taken from her parents and placed with a Wizard family. That had been a tough thing to come to terms with, given how much love he knew she had for her parents. It was a sacrifice for the many Muggleborns and Half-Bloods who had been abused or abandoned. The statistics had been horribly high. 

Suddenly, there was a pop next to him and Tisley - one of their house elves - appeared beside him. Her thin hands were clasped in front of her ragged apron. “Masters Hadrian - there is a guest to be wanting to see you.” 

“Who is it?” he murmured, glad that everyone was preoccupied with more talk around the vote.

“Vampire.” Her eyes were wide. 

“Where?” 

“Foyer, Master.” 

Hadrian swiftly excused himself from the table. Vampire? There was only one vampire he knew, but why would Sanguini be here? He hadn’t seen the man properly since he had carried him to safety from a room in Nurmengard. The vampire had been at the Wizengamot and spoken as a representative of his people. 

He strode down the corridor of Riddle Manor, eyes catching the sight of the moonlight bathing the gardens with its milky glow out of the large, mullioned windows. All of the flowers in their beds were clenched tight as the summer temperature dipped with the lack of sunlight. 

The sound of laughter slowly disappeared behind him as he made his way to the Foyer. Hadrian paused in his steps when he saw Sanguini standing there, observing a painting of a basilisk wrapped around a large stone column. 

“Hadrian.” Had that voice always been that deep? Sanguini’s hair had lost its slicked, oiled inkinesss and fell in elegant waves past his shoulders. 

“Sanguini, it is good to see you again,” he greeted politely. 

Dark eyes glimmered as the vampire stretched out his hand. Hadrian hesitated slightly before allowing his hand to clasp the offering. He swallowed as his wrist was turned, a kiss pressed against the veins that lay below the lightly tanned skin. 

“What-”

“It is a custom greeting for one who has given blood, raven.” 

“You took it,” Hadrian replied, trying not to remember the intense pain at his neck, combining with the horrifying agony of the horcrux-ring being placed on his finger. He pulled his wrist away from the vampire, fingers skimming over the heavy ring that would sit permanently where it was put. 

“Semantics.” Sanguini smiled, exposing the tips of razor-sharp canines. “If we would have had more time, I would have been able to show you just how pleasurable a vampire’s bite could be.” 

A dark eyebrow rose. “Why are you here, Sanguini? If you want Tom, I can go and let him know you are here.” 

“No, it is you I want.” Sanguini reached into his robes and withdrew an envelope. “This is an invite to feast with us, as a thank you for all you have done for our community.” 

Hadrian looked at the letter but did not take it when offered to him. “You need to give that to Tom, he was the one who liaised with you and your people to get the Act through.”

The vampire laughed, the sound deep and soft. “I gave you the coin all those years ago, and without it your Tom would have never been able to free you from Grindelwald and tie you both together. In fact, I am the Sire of your vampiric bond.” 

He released a slightly shaky breath at the words. The Sire of their bond? In order to save Hadrian, given that Tom had forced another horcrux on him to battle the old one from the future, Riddle had used a vampiric bond that would allow them to share souls. Part of Hadrian’s soul resided within Tom and they were bound by their souls. However, when he had returned to Hogwarts, it appeared the castle had secured their bond in some way. 

“Without you taking that coin, we would not be in the position we are now.” 

Hadrian sighed. “Look, you helped save me. You don’t need to thank me in any way.” 

“We have different customs.” 

Shaking his head a little, he took the envelope and slid it into his trouser pocket. “Fine...thanks.” 

Sanguini took a step closer, towering over him with a good few inches or so. “Perhaps you would be willing to give me a taste?” 

That voice was low and compelling, freezing Hadrian in place. Cool fingers took his chin, raising his face to look into the dark eyes of the vampire, elongating his neck. 

“Release him.” 

Hadrian blinked as he was let go and his senses slowly started to return to him. What had been about to happen? Lethargy wrapped around his bones, dulling the feeling of that heavy dark magic that was pouring out of Tom into every crevice of the foyer. 

“Apologies, Minister,” Sanguini said smoothly, his face becoming guarded. “I was here to personally congratulate the Chief Warlock on the success of today.” 

A hand took Hadrian’s elbow, steadying him. Little tingles of electricity zapped through his limbs at Tom’s touch. When had been the last time they had touched? Like a drunk man, Hadrian’s senses zoomed in on the feeling of those long fingers, trying to seek out the feeling of skin. _Anything_. Did Tom’s soul feel like his in this moment? That strain and longing?

“Of course,” Tom replied, his words honey-soft with his politician’s mask sliding up and securing into place. “We are celebrating at the moment with our friends. I would ask you to join us, but I fear my husband is tired. I will probably need to see him to bed.”

Sanguini bowed his head a little. “Understood, Minister. Goodnight.” He spun on his heel and headed for the floo. The green flames engulfed him and the room became silent. 

It only lasted for a heartbeat. 

Tom slid a hand under his chin, in an almost-imitation of the hold the vampire had on him only moments ago. “What did he want? Where else did he touch you?” Those cinnamon eyes were burning, the red more evident than the brown. 

Hadrian frowned. “Which do you want me to answer first?” He pulled himself away from Tom, despite his senses screaming at him to close the distance between them and seek out his husband’s lips. _Husband_. The word still felt heavy and strange to him. There had never been a period of dating between them; even arranged marriages had a courting procedure. No, at eighteen they had been bound together. None of it had been his choice, but would he have chosen anything different? 

Everything was different. In a way, Hadrian had won...and in a way he hadn’t. 

“Hadrian.” 

“I’m tired. Go back to dinner.” It was difficult to walk away but he managed to. He strode up the staircase and into their bedroom. His chest ached but no matter how much he rubbed it, the feeling didn’t go away. He shrugged off his light summer robes, draping them over the nearby chair.

Hadrian was about to slide the envelope out from his pocket when hands slid down onto his hips, a warm body pressing flush against his. 

“I promised that I would see you to bed,” came the husky voice that swept over his ear, sending a shudder down his spine. 

“You said that to get Sanguini out of the manor,” Hadrian replied, eyes catching the large mirror that graced the wall in front of the bed. He swallowed at the sight of them both, his smaller stature dominated by Tom. Dark eyes slid over to the mirror and a smirk crossed over his handsome face. Tom was breath-taking; it was no wonder why people fell over themselves to please him. 

“In part.” A kiss pressed against his neck, those fingers gripping his hips tighter. 

Hadrian’s breath caught in the back of his throat as heat pooled in his groin. “We have guests downstairs.” 

“They can entertain themselves for a while.” 

He turned in his husband’s arms. Before he could say anything, lips seized his. Hadrian’s hands bunched into Tom’s formal robes, anchoring himself in the expensive material. Tom tasted of wine, a heady and spicy taste that made him chase after more. Fingers slipped across Hadrian’s shirt buttons, sliding them open until those cool digits slid the materials off his shoulders. The shirt pooled at their feet. 

“Tom,” he gasped, dragging his mouth away from his husband’s. 

Hands grasped his behind before lifting him effortlessly. Hadrian’s legs wrapped around Tom’s hips as the man carried him over to the bed. Tom’s eyes were dark and full of intent as he lowered them both onto the silken sheets of the bed. His kisses were burning hot as they trailed down the slender column of Hadrian’s neck until they brushed against a nipple. 

The smaller male moaned, back arching into the touch. Tom knew his body like an instrument, exactly where would draw out the most sounds or reduce him to a pleasurable wreck. 

Hadrian tried to pull at his husband’s robes but his hands were taken and pinned above his head. The command was silent. Wide, green eyes could only watch as Tom unbuttoned Hadrian’s trousers and peeled them off with his underwear, leaving him naked. The juxtaposition of their state of undress caused Hadrian to try and change that. 

“No, darling,” Tom purred, capturing his wrists. 

“Tom…”

“Turn around.” 

Hadrian swallowed as a fizzle of desire sparked down to his groin as he obeyed. His hands buried into the sheets, although his entire attention was on those cool hands that drifted down his back before palming his behind. Tom lifted Hadrian’s hips up.

He felt a small surge of his husband’s magic - the only warning before a finger slid into his entrance. It had been a while since they had last had sex, so there was a slight burn. Hadrian hissed, his sweaty forehead resting onto the duvet beneath him. Tom’s other hand slid down and grasped Hadrian’s length.

A cry spilled from his mouth at the dual sensations, as another finger joined the first, opening him up. However, his teeth sunk into his lower lip, trying to stifle the sound.

“I want to hear you, Hadrian,” Tom said, voice low and silky. 

Hadrian groaned as the hand around his cock _twisted_ , head spinning with the lust that he heard in the other male’s voice. “Tom, please.” He really did not know how long he was going to last, with those fingers scissoring inside of him as well. When had a third joined? More sounds poured from him as they skimmed over _that_ spot inside of him. 

The fingers were removed and suddenly Tom pressed inside him. Hadrian swore. The hand that had been on his cock drew away, both hands now squeezing Hadrian’s hips as Tom sunk into him. Burn giving away to only a slight ache, Hadrian revelled in the idea that his husband was inside of him. His soul seemed to sing within him. 

When Tom’s hips pressed against his backside, Hadrian felt the softness of robes on his skin, revealing that his husband was very much still fully clothed. 

He didn’t get much time to think about it as Tom withdrew and thrust back into him, settling his nerves alight. Hadrian muffled his cry in the covers, especially with a particularly deep thrust. 

Apparently, the idea he was silencing himself didn’t please his lover. Tom paused and pulled Hadrian’s chest upwards so that they both knelt on the bed. The new position pushed his husband even deeper inside him and Hadrian couldn’t help the strangled sound that erupted from his mouth. Kisses pressed against his neck along with little nips that sent small shudders down his spine. 

The bedroom was suddenly full of the sounds of Tom burying himself repeated inside of him, with Hadrian’s litany of pleas cascading from his mouth. The smaller male’s body sagged against his husband’s fully clothed form, hand reaching down to palm his own erection. 

Another hard thrust hit his prostate and Hadrian cried out his release. 

Tom continued, breathing hard against his lover’s neck, even when Hadrian began whimpering with the overstimulation and wriggled against him. A few moments later, Tom’s teeth buried in the juncture of his neck and shoulder as he stilled, spilling his warm seed inside of him. 

Hadrian cried out at the pain, his body shaking and over-sensitised. A part of him that was still aware, knew that the bite would mean constant reminders of the sex and he deeply liked that idea. Tom was very aware of that. 

Lethargy crept into his limbs as he was carefully lowered down onto the bed. He looked up through thick, dark eyelashes as Tom tucked himself into his trousers and cast a cleansing charm. His husband bent down and pulled the covers over him. 

A kiss dusted over his temple before Tom left, and Hadrian could only succumb to sleep. 

*

Wincing at the pain in his shoulder and his body as he lowered himself to a crouch, he watched as the hooded figure scurried through the street. It was times like these that he regretted decisions to try and lengthen the experience of sex. Although nowadays, it seemed to just fill him with a hollow ache. 

Hadrian had woken early this morning with an empty bed, glad that Tom had sought to clean him at some point so he wasn’t a sticky mess. There had been a note telling him that his husband wouldn’t be home for dinner, due to a prior arrangement. 

His fingers closed over the hilt of the dagger that was strapped to his hip. Its enchantment vibrated against his palm. What possibly could be more important than coming home at a respectable time? It had become a bit of a trend recently, and it made Hadrian's mind ache with the many possibilities. 

The hooded figure stopped in the alley below.

Lips curled into a smile as Hadrian apparated down. His blade slid, snug against a pale neck. “Don’t move,” he whispered.

The man swallowed, adam’s apple bobbing along the sharp edge of the dagger. “What do you want? I have m-money,” came the stutter. 

Hadrian chuckled. “Your money is useless, Doge.” His other hand curled around to the wizard’s side, reaching into his pocket where he could feel the other man’s wand. A gasp came from Doge as Hadrian pulled his wand from his pocket and threw it away down the alley. 

“W-who are you?” 

“It doesn’t matter.” Hadrian allowed his magic to rise to the surface. Doge wasn’t powerful and it had to be very clear that the man had no way out but to give him what he wanted. “I want to know the location of the Order of the Phoenix.” 

Doge gave a dry laugh. “I really have no i-idea what you are talking about.” Suddenly, the man released a howl of pain as Hadrian wandlessly sliced the man across his hip using a cutting spell, dangerously close to the wizard’s groin. 

“Really?” 

“P-please, even if I did know, I can’t break a _Fidelius_.”

“Then give me something.” 

“I-I don’t h-have anything!”

It started to drizzle with rain - the light kind that seemed to seep into clothes and skin with little effort. There was a sudden noise down the alley, something metal hitting the floor. It must have been an animal of some sort. 

Momentarily distracted, he did not notice the movement of Elphias Doge’s hand until white-hot pain exploded in his thigh. 

Hadrian cried out, especially when the blade _twisted_. Clenching his teeth, his magic exploded out of him and Doge flew into the wall, head hitting the wall with a sickening crack. “Fuck,” he moaned, fingers delicately touching the hilt of the knife buried in his leg. His vision dulled at the sides and Hadrian’s hand shot to the wall to steady himself. 

Eyes, hidden by his hood and emerald mask, glowered as he looked up at Doge who was groaning - blood trickling down the side of his head. 

“This just makes this easier,” Hadrian hissed. He took out the potion attached to his belt and forced the contents down the man’s mouth, made easier by his head injury. The lucidity potion kicked in straight away. It was his fault for not bringing any painkiller potions and it was taking a lot of his energy to try and ignore the dagger buried in him. Though, he knew he wouldn’t last long. 

Brown eyes were wide as they took in Hadrian. “Oh please, I am so sorry!”

“Shut up.” Hadrian delved into the wizard’s mind. He carelessly filtered through the information, picking up parts of conversations with Dumbledore but Doge had done well to cover some of those tracks. Shadows of locations drifted in and out, but he did not recognise all of them. Only one stood out - a quick image of the Weasley’s. That information only made him angrier. 

The wizard had nothing. He was just another of Dumbledore’s pawns. Not even an important member of the Order. 

He froze the sifting through memories as one caught his eye. This was what he had been looking for. His stomach flopped sickeningly as he forced himself to watch the memory, before withdrawing. Lifting a hand, he drew the silvery memory from Doge’s temple, placing it into the pensive vial. 

“I’ve got you,” Hadrian uttered. “You helped kill that child.” 

The wizard’s mouth opened and closed, eyes swirling. Hadrian’s _Legilimancy_ had been brutal in its search, spurred on by the intense pain in his leg. 

Two years ago, the Ministry had come across a dead witch - just seven years old. The Order had hidden away a whole community of Muggleborns with their Muggle families to ‘protect’ them from the new laws. One of the Muggle mothers had despaired at her new life under extreme secrecy and struggled with her daughter’s accidental magic. 

The memory inside the vial was of Doge consulting with the Muggle woman and bumbling about the situation. He muttered lots of things about getting some help for her, but it was clear the man was utterly out of his depth. 

There had been a tip-off to the Ministry of Law and Aurors had raided the community, only to find the Muggle mother having killed her daughter. The case hadn’t sat well with Hadrian and he had struggled a lot with the blame. Had it been partly his fault for making the Muggles flee with their children? His mind always had returned to being in the cupboard at the Dursleys’ with that gnawing hunger deep in his stomach. _Freak_. That word reminded him of when he was overseeing the trial of a Muggle (during his very early years with the Wizengamot) where the words ‘Monster’ were found etched into the stomach of a first year who turned up to Hogwarts. 

Hadrian swayed a little on the spot. He closed his eyes and took a shaky breath in. 

_Avada Kedavra_. 

There was a flash of green light and Doge drooped against the wall he was pinned against. Hadrian took the still-warm hand of the wizard and apparated them into the Ministry. This time, he left his victim behind a Floo entrance in the main hall, the vial in Doge’s hand in his lap. At this time at night, it was very quiet. 

There was no way he could return to the Manor in this state. Tom would know and everything would fall apart. However, he needed help urgently. There was no way he could dislodge the blade, especially as he knew it was planted into his femur. He was barely keeping consciousness. 

The Ministry could track his Floo so he took the risk of apparating again, pocketing his green mask. He lost consciousness for a moment after landing in Cassius’ entrance hall. When he came to, and saw his friend rushing over, led by a house elf, he croaked out: “Please, don’t tell Tom.” 

Blue eyes were wide. “Shit, Hadrian. What have you done?” 

  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the lovely comments and support so far. Although life is hard in the real world at the moment, it's nice to submerge into this. 
> 
> I love the fact you like Cassius' return, and don't worry, he won't fade away like last time. The dynamic between him and Hadrian is always so refreshing. I also wondered what you guys thought about Cassius and Hadrian? What would you like to see for Cassius in the future?
> 
> Warnings for the chapter: angst...serious angst.

Sweat dripped from his forehead, the taste of vomit strong in his mouth. Having not wanted to be knocked unconscious by a potion, Hadrian had watched as Cassius had pulled the dagger free. Even with the potion he had been fed, it had been awful. Just seeing it slide out of his flesh was enough to make him sick. The hideous pulling sensation of the numbed area had been unlike anything he had felt before. 

His head was propped up on a couple of fluffy pillows as Cassius tended to the deep wound. His friend had taken a short Healer course after graduating Hogwarts, when he had been unsure what career to take. 

Cassius’ teeth were planted into his bottom lip as he concentrated on mending the bone and stitching the flesh together. His blonde hair was tied back with a thin piece of leather so it would not fall into his face. Hadrian couldn’t help but watch the man’s face, trying to distract himself from what was going on with his injury. Cassius had gotten more handsome with age, like a model from one of the billboards in his old future. He was never short of attention from both sexes; he just never seemed to date anyone. Perhaps Hadrian should properly investigate whether that fanclub in the Ministry existed… 

“You should not have apparated with this kind of wound,” Cassius muttered. 

Hadrian grimaced. It wasn’t like he had a choice. Using the Floo was out of the question due to the tracking system. 

Blue eyes rose as his friend finally sat back onto the guest bed. “Hadrian, how did you get this?” He lifted the dagger. “Who is E.D?” 

_Fuck_. Hadrian cursed his carelessness as his friend examined the silver initials on the hilt. “I can’t say,” he replied, voice hoarse. “Please.” 

“And you don’t want me to tell _him_ either?” Cassius shook his head. “It will be my head, not yours if he finds out.” 

“He won’t, I swear.” Hadrian peered down at the flesh at his thigh that was smothered in a healing lotion. He suddenly started to become aware of his own nakedness, now there was no gaping hole in his thigh and the initial high of the pain potions began to dull. Cassius had to remove most of his clothing, just leaving him in his underwear, sprawled out on the bed. If anyone walked in right now, they would get completely the wrong idea. Perhaps the hole in his leg would help explain matters. However, no one would come. When Tom was going to be ‘late’, it was more of a question of if he would ever turn up. 

“Let me heal this.” Warm fingers, coated with more salve, swept over his shoulder where Tom’s bite mark was from last night. He was glad that it was more of a bruise than teeth marks. How would he look his friend in the eye? Perhaps Cassius did know and was just in his Healer-mode.

The bite had been part of his downfall with the hunt, distracting him. Or was he making excuses? He wasn’t in a good space in his head at the moment. 

It had been a mistake to go hunting. 

With Cassius so close, he could smell the subtle vanilla scent that clung to his clothes and skin. It was a comforting spell, making him want to bury himself in the folds of the other man’s dark shirt. 

He swallowed and looked up at his friend’s face. “Can I stay here tonight?” he whispered. 

“Hadrian, your husband is going to wonder where you are. I don’t think it’s a good idea to find you here, like this.” Cassius withdrew, screwing the lid back onto the healing salve. 

Heat pricked his eyes, despite him clenching his fists to fight down the unwanted emotion. “He can’t see me like this.” 

“What have you done?” 

“I can’t say...I just can’t.” 

Cassius sighed heavily, shaking his head. “Whatever you are doing, I know that you are putting yourself in serious danger. No wonder why you don’t want him to find out.” He played with the salve in his hands, rocking the tub between them. “It’s not a good idea to move you whilst you are still healing. You are, however, putting _me_ in danger by staying here.” 

“He won’t know,” Hadrian uttered, flushing at the hoarse quality to his voice. Tom barely was home. When had they last shared dinner or breakfast, without guests? It almost was like the man needed no sleep, up late and out of bed before the sun had a chance to rise. And those were the days he came home. 

When had all of this begun? 

There were less parties and formal functions in the past year, with even the seasonal rituals kept only to the Knights and their families. Did Tom meet anyone new about a year ago? He couldn’t think of anyone. 

His eyes scanned Cassius, who was looking uncertain but resigned to his fate. “Cass...do you ever wonder what it would be like between us?” 

The other wizard blinked, his tongue quickly wetting his bottom lip. “Hadrian, you need rest. Those pain-relieving potions are strong and you have never reacted well with them.” He went to get up, but Hadrian’s hand darted out to grab his arm, stopping him. 

Hadrian revelled in the feeling of warm skin against his, clenching his fingers around Cassius’ forearm experimentally. “I think about it,” he admitted. “I think about dating you...kissing you...like before.” He searched shocked blue eyes. “Kiss me?” 

Neither of them moved and a thick silence rested between them. 

Cassius’ gaze dropped to Hadrian’s mouth before he clenched his teeth and stood up, tearing his arm away from him. “Hadrian, I don’t know what your game is, but I’m not playing it,” he growled. 

Hadrian averted his eyes, the hurt blossoming under his skin. His hands bunched in the thick, comforting duvet that he lay upon, wishing he could crawl under it and disappear forever. Was this the price he had to pay to save Tom? In the future, his life had been forfeit to defeat Voldemort. His adolescence had been stripped away from him and he had been crafted into a weapon - a weapon to kill a Dark Lord. Now, by ‘saving’ Tom, his life was still forfeit. Everything he did was to help Tom, to combat his more brutal ideas around the wizarding world and find a compromise. Less people would die. His life had been surrendered. Hadrian had a husband and a bond that had been forced upon him, in order to free him from Grindelwald and aid in the killing of the Dark Wizard. 

A husband that did not come home and didn’t seek to spend time with him...

“Hadrian,” Cassius breathed, coming to sit beside him again. Pale fingers swept away tears that Hadrian hadn’t noticed falling from his eyes. 

“I think Tom is cheating on me.” Those words broke something deep inside him and he sniffed. It was awful to voice something that had been on his mind for so long, almost like it was something forbidden or stupid. “I don’t think we work anymore...or ever did.” 

Cassius drew him slowly into a hug, so that Hadrian’s face was buried in the vanilla-scented folds of the other man’s shirt. He could feel the warmth underneath and he drank in the comfort. Ignoring the pain in his thigh, he wrapped his arms around his friend. This was emotion...feeling. Was Tom capable of feeling anything that wasn’t linked to his ambition? Cassius laughed with him, comforted him and was concerned about his wellbeing. But Tom… Perhaps he had been right to question it all from the beginning. Was Tom (a product of a love potion) capable of feeling love? He remembered uttering that question to Slughorn. The Professor had no answer, only some points to Slytherin. 

“Have you spoken to him?” The words were soft ruffles against his hair. 

“He’s never there.” 

Cassius was quiet for long moments, carding his fingers through silky-soft black hair. He finally sighed. “I’m always on your side, Hadrian.” 

Hadrian closed his eyes and sunk into his friend’s embrace. “I know you are.” 

“Whatever you choose to do, I am your friend first and a Knight second.” 

Choose to do? What choice could he possibly have? He squeezed Cassius’ shirt a little in his hands, signalling that he heard and understood. For now, he would take the human contact...bask in it. 

*

Barely touching breakfast, Hadrian winced as his stomach clenched with anxiety. He had already drunk copious amounts of tea and coffee to try and settle his nerves but it seemed to have the opposite effect. It reminded him of Hermione chastising Seamus one morning, telling him that he was going to crash quite spectacularly if he binged so much on caffeine. Memories of his friends just made the jittery feeling he had, worse. 

Cassius had tried to pretend like they always had breakfast in his manor and was like a cheery house elf. His parents had given him the family home, as they had been moving permanently to a summer home in Cornwall. 

Meanwhile, Hadrian had been wallowing in his misery. He was partly embarrassed over his conduct last night and upset that he had finally voiced what had been going through his head for some time. That was on top of what happened with Doge. 

He ran a hand through his still-damp hair, heart thundered against his chest. 

“You should still really be resting,” Cassius commented, approaching him in the entrance hall. 

“We have a lot to do.”

The blonde gave him a lop-sided smile. “We always have a lot to do.” He reached out and gently squeezed Hadrian’s arm. “You can stay here and rest your leg if you want. I can handle things at work.”

Hadrian tried not to think too much about the hand, but he did take some comfort from the gesture. He forced a smile onto his face. “I will be fine.” His stomach flopped as Cassius reluctantly nodded and they walked over to the Floo. 

Cassius went in first. 

Hadrian joined him...and emerged into chaos. He blinked at the rows of guards that were lined up along the middle of the large Floo corridor, blocking off the whole left hand section...where he had left the body. Unable to stop himself, he tried to peer around them. A group Aurors were gathered, someone was taking pictures and notes were being quickly scribbled down by a crime-scene scribe. 

What would they do if they found out it was him? There was no way that Tom would send him to Azkaban...or maybe there was. It would get Hadrian out of the way. Perhaps, on some level, he did want to be caught - just to see what Tom would do. 

His attention was soon captured by Cassius, who was being briefed by a guard that he had pulled aside. That handsome face was pale. The guard said something else, and ice-blue eyes suddenly turned to Hadrian. 

Keeping up a blank mask, Hadrian started to walk towards the main atrium to get to his office. He winced at the residual ache in his thigh and could not help to slightly favour his other leg. At some point, he was aware of his friend silently falling into step beside him as they travelled to their Department. However, Hadrian’s thoughts were caught up in the memories he had seen in Doge’s mind before he had killed him. 

His mind kept catching the one of the Weasley’s house. So many happy memories of his own had been established there, like when the twins had broken him out of the Dursleys and brought him into their household. And then there was Arthur Weasley and his ridiculous obsessions with Muggle objects, delighting in asking Harry about each one. Nothing much seemed to have been different in that memory of Doge’s, to how he remembered the Burrow. In this time, they were still avid Dumbledore’s supporters. If Ron was ever born, he could end up hating Hadrian. The age gap between them would be immense, so there would be no adventures in Hogwarts for the two of them. Everything was different now. 

Would the Weasley’s ever see Tom’s way as right? 

Hermione would be taken away from her parents as soon as she showed any magic. There was a massive division in the Ministry with a focus on putting together a registry, to track Muggleborn births. She would be immersed within the magical world that she coped so well with, placed with a wizarding family and attending a Primary school. 

He barely registered a door closing behind him. He was in his office already. 

Hadrian turned, to come face-to-face with Cassius. 

“E.D? Elphias Doge?” Those blue eyes were fire. “Why do you have a murdered man’s dagger in your leg?” 

Hadrian sighed. “Cass-”

“I don’t understand!” Cassius hissed. “We know he is a member of the Order. Why bring him here? Why hide this from _him_? Are you responsible for the other ones?” 

His jaw clenched. This was to be expected. This was why he felt so sick all morning. There were no regrets, but he couldn’t control how Cassius would feel about this. His friend wasn’t stupid. It was the dagger that had given him away. 

“Merlin, Hadrian...at least give me an answer.” 

Hadrian opened his mouth, but all of a sudden, the door slammed open. Had he been so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he hadn’t even registered the powerful force heading his way? He was usually so sensitive. 

Tom was incandescent with rage. It was in his eyes and the way that he strode into the office. Even his magic seemed to vibrate with it. “ _Where were you_?” he bit out. 

Cassius stepped back, head bowing a little as the usual Knight greeting to their Lord. 

Hadrian steeled himself and stared back into almost-glowing cinnamon-red eyes. He did not answer; instead, he lifted his chin up. 

“ _Answer me, Hadrian. Where were you last night?"_ At Hadrian’s silence, Tom’s head turned to Cassius and slipped back out of Parseltongue. “Was he with _you_?” 

“Leave him out of this. If you harm even a hair on his head, I will never let you near me again,” Hadrian snapped. “That, I would vow.” 

Tom’s magic was thick and filling every inch of the room. “Leave us!” 

Cassius drew in a deep breath but to his surprise, his friend stood his ground. He lifted his gaze to Hadrian’s. The dark-haired male offered him a weak smile before giving him a nod. Despite the nod, Cassius hesitated before leaving. 

When the door closed, Tom rounded on him again. “ _Have you fucked him_?” 

Hadrian released a dry laugh. “ _You are the one who doesn’t come home. When was the last time you went to bed with me to just sleep, or when we had dinner together without other people?_ ” He stepped forward, into Tom’s personal space. “ _People like you are the ones ‘fucking’ other people, just laying the blame at someone else’s feet. So, who is it Tom? Who have you been fucking?_ ”

Tom’s upper lip pulled up. “ _Don’t get emotional, Hadrian_.” 

“ _Says the man who stormed in here, accusing me of fucking another man._ ” Hadrian glared up at him, his heart beating wildly against his ribcage. “ _Why don’t you come home anymore? I’m gone one night and you are furious, yet I am ‘emotional’ when I pulled you up on your behaviour? Just fuck off._ ”

Tom’s fingers twitched by his side. “ _Hadrian_ ,” he uttered, control slipping and the parseltongue whipping around each syllable. 

“ _What, Tom? Don’t try your bullshit tactics on me._ ” 

“ _You were limping_.” 

Hadrian barked out a shocked laugh. “ _I hurt my leg, but you wouldn’t know because you are never home. I had to get Cassius to help me as you weren’t there._ ” Cover the lies with some truth...something that Abraxas had taught him when Hadrian had expressed interest in getting involved with the Wizengamot. He got a little buzz from seeing the surprise flicker across Tom’s face before it was masked up. “ _Look, don’t pretend you care in any way. You’ve gotten what you have wanted all along and now you have no use for me. At least admit it, so I can move on._ ”

Tom’s face was stone as he just stared at Hadrian for a moment. _“Move on_?” he hissed, taking a step forward, voice low. 

Hadrian stepped back, but his legs hit his desk. 

There was a rap of knuckles on the door and it opened. Silas Lestrange walked in. “My Lord, I wouldn’t have interrupted but you are needed urgently to review the crime scene.” Knowing he had walked into the Minister arguing with his husband, his eyes never left where they drilled into the floor. 

Tom’s mouth twitched as he stared at his husband. “ _Be home at seven tonight. We need to talk_.” He turned on his heel.

“ _I won’t be there, because you are not going to be honest with me_ ,” he said to Tom’s back, which stiffened. “ _I am not one of your Knights or minions that you can pull the wool over their eyes._ _You will lie to me and I can’t handle that._ ”

“ _Seven_ ,” Tom answered bitterly, before striding out.

It felt like his entire world was crumbling around him. Hadrian swallowed back the sob that wanted to break free as the door closed. He couldn’t do this. 

Without a second thought, Hadrian apparated from his office. The Knights could all do this, but there was something nice about Flooing in and walking with everyone to work. It made a distance between work and home. 

He fought the tears back, knowing that they wouldn’t achieve anything and that he needed a clear head to do what he needed to do. Tom knew everywhere that Hadrian would go for time by himself. There was the Potter’s house in Godric’s Hollow that Hadrian had purchased, where he would spend time over summer tending the garden and looking after his ancestral home. Hogwarts was another of his places of safety, where he would roam the Forbidden Woods for hours. No, he needed somewhere new. 

In his bedroom at Riddle manor, he tore the letter out of his pocket from Sanguini. It had never left him and was still magically sealed with the vampire’s magic. 

His mind flashed back to the moment that Sanguini had found him and taken him to safety in Numengard. 

_“There may come a time, where you need to seek safety. I told you, everyone will use you.”_

_“Including you?”_

_“At least I would be honest about it, raven.”_

Hadrian wrenched the seal off the envelope and pulled out the slip of paper. ‘ _Raven, just one drop of blood._ _The invitation is open. Any time_.’

He swallowed, fishing out a sanguine coin with intricate patterns that he now could see were very old runes. There was no way he could confront Tom; not like this. Everything Hadrian had said was utterly true. He knew Tom like no one else did. It would be manipulation, resulting in heated sex before the man left again. 

Would he really ‘move on’ from Tom? What if that was what Tom wanted? Could Hadrian leave? He had sacrificed so much for the other wizard already. 

Tom needed to know that he was serious about this. 

Lost in his swirling thoughts, Hadrian busied himself in the bedroom, packing a few things he knew he would need and spelled them down so he could fit the small bag of items in his pocket. He shed his transfigured robes onto the bed, pulling on a lighter robe and cloak that held no Ministry emblems. 

His hand slipped into his leather trouser pocket and withdrew the thin blade that he always kept there - embedded into a secret sheath. The edge of the silver bit into the pad of his finger, bringing a bud of blood up to the surface. He pressed it against the coin.

The effect was instant. Like a portkey, there was a twist in his stomach before his surroundings changed with a sharp crack...not a pop. 

It was dark, wherever he emerged, and he rapidly blinked to try and adjust his eyes. There was a small gathering of candles that cast some light but it was no use. He held up his hand and a dull light suddenly pooled in the cradle of his palm. 

It was a bedroom. Hadrian sighed, feeling a bit awkward, so he moved forward and saw a bundle of exposed body parts. His eyebrows rose at the sight of Sanguini, lying asleep, covers wrapped around his lower body. A young and very attractive red-head man was to the man’s right, cradled in Sanguini’s arms, whilst a beautiful dark-haired woman spooned him from behind. 

“Raven.” 

He jolted at the sleepy voice. Heat flooded his cheeks as he noticed all three vampires stirring to look at him. Sanguini appeared to be wide awake straight away, a smile curving his mouth. 

“Sorry, your note said any time,” he replied, averting his gaze. 

“I meant it.” Sanguini detangled himself from his two bed-mates. “What a joy to see you.” The vampire slid from the bed, naked as he disappeared into the darkness of the bedroom.

Hadrian cupped the light against his chest, hearing rustling in the darkness that was clearly the man putting on some clothes. 

Suddenly, a hand slid under his elbow from behind. “Follow me, little raven,” Sanguini silkily murmured near his ear. “Let’s talk.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wondered what you guys thought about Cassius and Hadrian? What would you like to see for Cassius in the future?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of your comments! Some interesting discussions on all of the relationships going on, and the politics, of course. 
> 
> I have some things planned for you that I hope you will all enjoy along the way, along with some angst...sorry! Tom will come back after the next chapter or so; I am so desperate for his return. 
> 
> Lots of Sanguini here. Enjoy!

“You will have to excuse the lack of sunlight,” Sanguini said as they descended down a stone staircase, which was lit by traditional sconces attached to the wall. 

Everything about whatever this place was, screamed ‘old’. Not old as in broken, but traditional. It was like taking a massive step back in time, fitting the Hollywood stereotype of the vampire. However, given they could not go out in sunlight, it was no wonder. How could they modernise and repair in the darkness. Did vampires even have builders? 

They were highly secretive and with all the work Tom had done with the vampires, never had he ever been invited to see their lands. So it wasn’t as if they could hire someone outside their kind to do any work. Hadrian knew that they had two main towns or cities, as their numbers were so low. A good few vampires had already come out in wizarding society, having lived amongst wizards for years. They were able to wield a certain level of magic to pass as a wizard. 

Thin paintings hung on the wall down the staircase, all depicting types of sacrifices. Nothing really shocked Hadrian much, and he did take note of some of the more gruesome details. When had he become so desensitised? Did it begin at the Shrieking Shack, with the Unspeakable? He had gone to Tom for help, so that Croaker wouldn’t lock him away as a time-travelling specimen. It had been the first time he had killed someone, after Tom had brutally invaded the man’s mind for the ‘fail safes’ the man claimed to have. Tom had claimed to want the death as a horcrux and he just couldn’t let that happen. Hadrian had been so scared of being used by the Unspeakable. The act of killing hadn’t made him sick. He had been summoned to Dippet’s office and he had used a mask to hide his crime, to plead ignorance. The upset afterwards was the worry part of him had slipped away with the crime. Worry that he was no better than Tom. 

“You are lost,” Sanguini said, stopping on the last few stairs down. His face was half-cast in shadow. “Is this why you have come?” 

Hadrian averted his eyes to the darkness. “I think so. I just needed somewhere...different.” 

“No one can find you here, raven. You don’t need to worry.” 

They continued down. “Why do you call me that?” 

Sanguini chuckled, a dark and rich sound. His pale fingers twitched and sconces all lit up into a huge living area. There were allsorts of seating arrangements. A fire suddenly roared in a massive fireplace, casting more light and warmth into the room. It was empty, and it filled him with joy that it was. He could only handle Sanguini. One vampire was enough. 

“I do not think you are ready for the answer yet.”

The vampire gestured for him to find a place to sit. Given that it was summer, and the room was cold, Hadrian took a place on the large pillow stretched out in front of the hearth. He basked in the heat for a second before taking in Sanguini, who sat down on a singular, wing-backed chair opposite him. Not ready for the answer? What an odd response.

There was a small popping noise and a house elf appeared. This was a shock to Hadrian, given that he didn’t think or even hadn’t ever linked house elves serving non-wizards. 

Sanguini spoke to it quietly so that Hadrian could not hear, but he was distracted by how well-dressed the small being was. There were no ragged clothes in sight. Instead, it had a simple emerald-green robe on. The house elf nodded once and disappeared. 

“I must admit, you surprised me by the swiftness in taking up the invitation.” Sanguini wore a loose fitting, black robe and probably nothing underneath, given the various glimmers of bone-white flesh. “However, maybe I should not have been, given the tension between you and Thomas.” 

He grimaced. “I have intruded on your space, during the day no less.” 

A smile stretched the man’s mouth, revealing elongated canines. “We barely need sleep the older we get. Plus, I can make an exception.” 

The house elf popped back with a golden tray. Sanguini took a goblet before the tray was placed on the pillow next to Hadrian. It was laden with bite-sized food and a steaming pot of tea. The house elf was silent as it poured the wizard a cup, before once again, popping out. 

“Thank you,” Hadrian murmured, raising the elegant bone-china cup to nurse it in his hands. 

“I would like you to stay with us for a while,” the vampire said. “It would be good for you to see our customs, and for my people to thank you properly.” 

“‘Your’ people?” 

“My efforts in securing our transition and welcome into the wizarding world, have been rewarded. Our old leader stepped down a few years ago, and my people voted in favour of my succession.” Sanguini swirled the contents of the goblet before sipping it. “And we do have you to thank, as I have already stated.” 

Hadrian looked down at the milky tea. Stay for a while? Tom wanted to see him at seven tonight, but it just wasn’t good enough. If it was that important, he would have dragged Hadrian to the manor right away. He was the Minister. Who cared about a murdered Order member when a relationship was at stake? Perhaps this was it. Perhaps their relationship doesn’t work, and this was the end of things. 

Besides, it wasn’t as if Tom would stay single for long. He was attractive and powerful. His stomach twisted painfully at the thought of Tom kissing another person. That scenario could be the reality now, given he was pretty sure that his husband was unfaithful. 

Cassius...what if Tom grilled him over what happened with the dagger? He had threatened Tom...something he had never done before. If something happened to Cassius, Tom must know that Hadrian would follow through. 

“Okay.” 

Sanguini offered another smile. “Perfect.” He lowered his goblet to his lap. “We, of course, run on a solely night time schedule. So, after our little chat, I will show you to your room. Unless you would like to join us?” 

Hadrian couldn’t stop the raised eyebrows he gave the vampire, along with the smile be echoed back. “Although it appeared extremely comfortable, I think I would rather sleep on my own thanks.” 

“Interesting how you have not checked with your bonded...I doubt he would have let you come here. You do not even know how long you will be staying.” 

He looked into the fire beside him, taking a sip of tea and allowing the familiar taste to sink into his bones. “I don’t think I can speak about him at the moment. Things have been...chaotic.” 

Sanguini hummed. “Do you feel the stretch in your soul, at the distance?” 

Hadrian grimaced. “Where are we?” 

“Abernathy Forest, in Scotland.” 

“No, I don’t...Tom travels around the world at times and I don’t feel a stretch. This is just from Scotland to Yorkshire.” Hadrian sighed. “I really don’t want to talk about him. I don’t want to be rude or a horrible guest.” 

“Raven, please do not apologise. It should be me apologising for not listening and pressing you.” 

Hadrian finished the tea, but hadn’t touched the food. Instead, it felt like the drink had loosened him up along with the fire, allowing the lethargy he had been fighting off to catch up with him. He hadn’t slept well with his healing leg and the worries about Tom. “I should let you sleep. I’m sorry for wasting the food.” 

Sanguini finished his drink, placing it on the small table beside him. He stood up, robes swaying around his legs. “Not to worry. I will get one of the elves to bring it up to your room in case you are hungry. Let me show you upstairs.” 

Hadrian left his comfortable spot by the fire and followed Sanguini back upstairs. The conversation had been a very short one, but Hadrian did not want to trouble the vampire more than he probably had already. Besides, it would be better if he spent some actual time by himself before spending more time with Sanguini. 

The room next to Sanguini was apparently the guest one, with another large bed and a private bathroom. He was given a short tour and told to make himself at home. The vampire warned him not to wander outside the rooms until he had informed his people properly that Hadrian was here as a guest, and that he wasn’t a donor. That sparked off lots of questions in his head, but he had logged them for later. 

After ten minutes, the door closed and Hadrian put up some protective wards to allow him a chance to relax and not to worry about waking up with canines stuffed into his neck. He walked into the bathroom, catching sight of his reflection in the mirror. His glamours were still in place, giving him the look of a man in his early thirties. Sighing, he released them and found himself looking at his forever-looking mid-twenties face. 

Only Tom knew the truth about them. Their immortality. Masters of Death. 

How could Hadrian love someone else? How could he tell them that they would grow old, whilst he would be forever young? Death had said he would take Hadrian’s life when he wanted, relinquishing him from his title. But he would remain like this, having to glamour himself. Tom would never allow him to reveal their secret to anyone. 

Tom… 

He pressed a hand to his chest at the ache that delved deep into his ribcage. He loved Tom. The wizard was incredible...intelligent, powerful, handsome and a magnetising force. At the beginning, it had been all about them. Their last few months at Hogwarts had been intimate, wrapped up in each other in their private rooms, whilst they studied for their NEWTS. Hadrian had decided to get involved with the Ministry after all, seeking to help Tom in his quest to be Minister. His passion had been reforming the Law system, given his own troubles with the Wizengamot. The first few years, both had worked hard, as well as running Tom’s Knights who he positioned throughout the Ministry and powerful places within Britain. There had still been time for them.

The final push to be voted in Minister a few years ago had been taxing. His husband had been home much less, but in the last year - Tom barely made time for him. 

Perhaps their relationship had run its course...burned too quick to begin with. Tom had never been romantic, not even a present on Hadrian’s birthday. Their dinners together were publicity opportunities for his bid for leadership. 

Tom just didn’t love him. Maybe Tom was never capable of love. 

Hadrian opened his eyes, unaware of him shutting them to begin with. There were purplish marks under his eyes and they were slightly reddened. 

He started to undress in the bathroom. Sleep would help refresh him a little. 

  
  


*

_Picking up a thin pebble, he threw it into the slow-moving river. There was no sound, no ripples as it hit the surface. The stone disappeared from sight instantly._

_The unnatural, grey light made it difficult to see into the body of water, but every now and again he caught an emerald glimmer within its depths. Everything apart from the river was so still; the trees surrounding the clearing where the bridge stood across the water and stretching into the distance, simply did not move. It was as if he were trapped in a painting._

_In his peripheral vision, black fabric fluttered._

_“You have been here a while.”_

_Hadrian nodded. He picked up another, rounder stone and brushed his fingers over it. There was no sensation, as if he was numb. The stone was too perfect, unmarred by time or life (no marks or grooves)._

_“Your visits are becoming frequent.”_

_“Does it bother you?”_

_“No.” There was a pause. “I am not used to someone choosing to be here.”_

_Hadrian’s gaze pulled away from the river and to the robed being that sat on the river bank with him. The fabric it wore was thick and inky black, impeccable and unmarred - like the stone. Although Death sat on the bank with him, there were no signs of feet or any limbs. However, the being had mimicked Hadrian’s crossed-legged stance._

_“Is this place real?”_

_The hood moved a little. “As real as any other place.”_

_“There is no wind, no smell...nothing feels real.”_

_“It just means that this place has different rules.”_

_Hadrian frowned. “When I first came here, there was wind...I even got splinters from the bridge.”_

_A sound came from the being, almost like glass breaking...but softer than before. A laugh? “Back then, I wanted to scare you.”_

_He smiled. “So, you do feel? I understand that at first you were confused by me, given that I didn’t belong, and you couldn’t summon an ancestor for me for Samhain.”_

_“I feel,” Death admitted. “But time has dulled my feelings. You were the first I have appeared to, since your ancestors. Whilst they made me...angry at their arrogance, you wanted nothing from me but more time to make a difference.”_

_Hadrian looked back at the river and just watched it...for how long he did not know. He found himself mesmerised by the gentle waves as they lapped against the river’s edge._

_“I can leave if I’m invading your space.”_

_“I like having you here.”_

_Dark eyebrows flew up to his hairline. “You do?” He turned back to the figure._

_Death nodded._

_Hadrian smiled, a warm feeling blossoming in his chest. “I like being here. It’s...quiet.” He paused. “Am I...asleep?”_

_“No. It is...complicated. Which is why, spending too much time here will sap you...especially if you are trying to sleep and rest.” Death shifted slightly. “You have made some interesting decisions recently. Do you not care to ask me how Tom fares?”_

_Despite the surroundings being dulled, it did not have any effect on his emotions. Hadrian closed his eyes, trying to suppress the pain that ached deep within him. “No.”_

_But why? He was curious, yes...but Hadrian would not be able to handle it if he knew. It didn’t matter whether Tom felt guilt, or he felt nothing. Hadrian was doing this for himself; maybe for the first time in his life, thinking about himself and his personal wellbeing as more important._

_“In a while, I will go, to get some rest. Until then, could you stay with me?”_

_Death did not answer, but did not move. They both sat watching the river run its course._

*

Moonlight filtered through the caledonian pines that stood as silent sentinels throughout the sprawling town. It stretched on for as far as he could make out, up to where there was an incline towards a small mountain. There were lights suspended in the tree branches, pale yellow orbs that complimented the darkness. 

Sanguini had explained that this whole area was devoid of Muggles, with ancient magic warding off any unwanted visitors. However, it was close enough to towns to provide them with any necessary supplies and people. Travelling Muggles would end up sometimes used as a temporary food supply but the vampires did not particularly like non-magical blood. Instead, the community thrived on magical donors. 

Vampires milled around, performing functions that would be found in any town - small shops were open and some repairs were being carried out on the houses. The town was positioned in a large clearing, with clumps of trees, but some houses nestled within some of the groups of trees. A river snaked through, with a series of small bridges over it. Only adults of course, wandered around. No children. There were no vampire children. 

When was the last time he had taken a walk somewhere this out of the way of wizarding society? So much of his time was spent at work. 

He knew that Cassius would have sorted out work for him. It was the last thing on his mind. 

“How do you find it?”

Turning, he offered a smile to the tall vampire. “Beautiful...elegant.” Hadrian’s attention was once again tugged away, taking in a group of vampires walking past, whispering to themselves as their eyes slid towards him. Sanguini had given him his word that no vampire would touch him, given he had sent messages to each household informing them of Hadrian’s presence. Not that he was afraid anyway. 

“Thank you,” Sanguini said smoothly. “We have never welcomed a wizard into this town who isn’t a donor who we have to erase the memory of after. You are the first.” 

He nodded, the smile still on his face. “I appreciate it. I know how much of a big deal this is.” Hadrian burrowed into the thick robe he had packed just in case. Even in summer, the weather was cool in Scotland, especially at night. 

“Come along, we are dining under the stars tonight.” Sanguini held out an arm. 

Hadrian looked at it, his stomach tightening. The only arm he had ever been on was Tom’s, and only ever at Ministry functions where he played the dutiful husband. He reached out hesitantly, and nestled his hand in the crook of the other man’s elbow. It felt strange, but he allowed himself to be led down the dirt path, back to the house in which Sanguini resided. By far the widest house, it stood out amongst the rest, with old bay windows and wide slopes to the dips in the roof. 

However, the vampire did not lead him inside, but to the side out the house and into the back gardens. There were large bushes and clusters of angel’s trumpets that released their sweet, perfumed scent into the evening air. Right next to a large show of pale yellow trumpets, an intimate table was set up, with a range of bite-sized food. 

Hadrian sat in the offered seat, watching as Sanguini sat opposite. There were warming charms placed around, giving a pleasant temperature to dine in. 

“I hope you do not mind that I have ordered you a little of everything.” Elegant, pale fingers plucked a bottle of wine from the middle of the table. “Wine?” 

He offered his acceptance by moving his goblet forward. “Thank you.” The garnet liquid swirled inside before the man withdrew. Hadrian eyed the food, taking a large mouthful of the rich wine to distract himself. He had never felt comfortable eating in front of people, even when he was at Hogwarts. Years of hiding away his food at the Dursleys did that. 

“Do you mind if I eat with you?” 

“No problem.” Hadrian gazed over the delicate spread of fruits, breads and an array of meats. When he heard shuffling, his head snapped up to see a young woman walking over with a smile on her face. It was the same woman who shared half of Sanguini’s bed last night. She pulled down her collar, exposing dark flesh as she knelt beside the other vampire. 

Hadrian just hadn’t clocked that he was ‘dining’ with a vampire. They could feed on each other, but it wasn’t as fulfilling and sustaining.

“The reason I am feeding from Jasmine here, is that she is fairly newly turned...and I do not believe it is wise for a wizard or witch to see you, even if we are erasing their memories,” Sanguini explained, brushing away the tight curls from Jasmine’s neck. “Before I returned to bed, I got the house elves to remove all donors from the town.” 

Dark eyebrows knitted together. “Why would it be bad to see me?”

“You are hiding, are you not?” Sanguini opened his mouth, exposing his elongated canines that glistened in the moonlight. 

Hadrian averted his eyes once more to the large, drooping flowers right next to him. Luckily, the strength of the wine chased away some of the discomfort and he was able to start to pick at the variety of food before him. More than once, his eyes - as if pulled by unnatural forces - rose to glance at Sanguini’s teeth embedded in the woman’s neck and his pale throat bobbing with each swallow. He remembered the vampire’s canines in his throat at Grindelwald’s rally...the pain...but also the heat that had gathered within him when he felt the first suck at his artery. 

Jasmine gave a low moan that caused Hadrian’s cheeks to flush, but then, before he knew it, she was standing up and walking out of the gardens and into the house. Emerald eyes moved up to see Sanguini’s lips reddened and his dark eyes glittering. 

“Not as precious as your blood, raven,” the vampire purred. 

Hadrian shook his head. “As if you can remember. You barely had any.” 

Sanguini’s head tilted to the side a little, a smile tugging on the corner of his mouth. “Oh, I remember. There has not been a moment I have forgotten.” 

His cheeks continued to heat. Instead of replying, he sipped his wine again. 

“Rarely do we ever get a donor with the raw power you have, or the distinct taste of death.” 

Hadrian froze, watching the smile deepen on the other man’s face. 

“You have nothing to fear, raven.” Sanguini pressed a black napkin to his mouth. “It is why you have that name. We vampires have the belief that ravens are the link between our world and others, perhaps even the spirit world. Such intelligent creatures, much like yourself. I know what that symbol means on your ring and I know the power that it holds.” 

His fingers drifted over the thick ring on his finger, the one that Sanguini had placed on him, which held Tom’s horcrux. The horcrux that would battle the old one from Voldemort nestled within his scar, saving him from the torture the remnant had put him through. It was also the Peverell family ring, marked with the Deathly Hallows sign on the black onyx.

“It made me wonder for a long time, what it would take for someone to taste of death. When I drank from you, all those years ago, it was a small hint - as if you had been hit by the Killing Curse. However, now, the feeling of death surrounds you like a shroud.” 

Hadrian clenched and then unclenched his teeth. “I have been hit with the Killing Curse - when I was a baby.” He paused, uncertain. “I did not realise vampires were sensitive to death.” 

Sanguini continued to smile, but it felt a polite edge. “We are a secretive race. Only powerful wizards who made the change into being a vampire have enough magic sensitivity to feel it. A lot of my kind would be completely oblivious. So, hit by a Killing Curse?” 

“My mother used sacrificial magic to protect me...so it did not work.” 

The vampire hummed thoughtfully. “Interesting. The Minister has the Elder Wand, and no doubt the Cloak is in your possession too. It would explain the saturation, but why not him?” 

Hadrian shifted in his chair, becoming hyper aware of his immediate surroundings. “I don’t know what you are talking about.” 

Sanguini chuckled. “You have nothing to fear from me, dear raven. I am simply curious.” 

There was a silence that stretched between them for a while. 

“What did you mean ‘why not him’?” 

“Thomas. He also holds the scent and feeling of death that no living creature should have, but it is simply not on the level that sweet perfume you carry.”

Was it his journeying to the river, to sit with Death? Perhaps something about that place did saturate him. The being had told him that it was not a dreamscape, which suggested it was perhaps a real place in some form. Tom simply did not visit Death as much as him; he knew that from his conversations by the river. For Tom, being a Master of the Deathly Hallows meant control and immortality...that was all he wanted. 

Hadrian shrugged. “I don’t think I can give you the answers you want.” 

“Nevertheless, I would like you to be a comfortable guest here for however long you want. If you do not want to speak about any more of what we have just discussed, that will also be fine.” 

“People always want something,” Hadrian replied wearily. “You even said so yourself that people will use me, including yourself.” 

The vampire sat back in his chair, moonlight bathing his face in its milky glow. “I did. I also told you that I will be honest about it, and at the moment, I do not quite know what I want. I am simply...curious.” Sanguini offered him a smaller smile than before. “I have organised some entertainment for tomorrow night in your honour. It will be a delight, I promise.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Your comments are always welcome!


End file.
